


What's the Forecast?

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Clover's Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Transgender Gay Author, joke fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Clover can't resist an opportunity for a good pun
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	What's the Forecast?

**Author's Note:**

> 1000th fic in the FG tag ayyyyyyyy
> 
> as always, qrow is trans in my stories but this time i didn't find a way to obnoxiously shoehorn it in so i didn't put it in the tags this time :>

“Good morning, sunshine.” Clover looked up from the kitchen table when he saw his husband padding into the kitchen. Qrow’s maroon eyes were still fuzzy with sleep and he stretched, raising his arms towards the ceiling. The charcoal gray pajama shirt he wore rode up, drawing Clover’s eyes to the happy trail.

“My eyes are up here, handsome.” Qrow’s gravelly voice lacked any bite, filled with warmth instead.

“Sorry, I don't know how I keep forgetting how cute you are.” Clover winked at his husband and Qrow gave him a soft smile in return.

“Coffee first.” He shuffled over to the cabinets. “Then flirting.”

“Oh, that reminds me, have you heard today's forecast?” Clover stirred the spoon resting in the bowl in front of him. The silver wedding band living on his left hand clanked lightly against the bowl, echoing throughout the kitchen. Qrow opened the cabinets and paused, tilting his head.

“Clover, where are all our cups?”

“It's supposed to be absolutely _muggy_ out.”

“Clover Ebi-Branwen,” Qrow seethed, covering his face with both hands and muffling the next words. “If I go outside and all our mugs are in the yard, I swear…” 

Clover sipped coffee from his bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> Clover: It's pretty muggy out  
> Qrow: If you put all the mugs outside again, so help me  
> Clover: /sips coffee from a bowl/
> 
> If you want to check me out on tumblr, username is keiththefirehawk :)


End file.
